Harry Potter and the Change in and Old Man
by kez014
Summary: When harry is left by his so called mentor defenceless magicless and dying who will he turn to to help him, when an explosion occurs at private drive, who will save Harry Potter the boy who's dying.. HHR all the way through with Dumbledore bashing. M


_**Bold and italics means AU.**_

_Italics means a memory in the past or other memories._

_**Summary - When harry is left by his so called mentor defenceless magicless and dying who will he turn to to help him, when an explosion occurs at private drive, who will save Harry Potter the boy who's dying.. HHR all the way through with Dumbledore bashing. **_

_**Ok guys here it is my story lol, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it, I get a lot on inspiration from fanfiction and harrypotterfanfiction but the story is all mine.**_

_**Disclaimer – god as much as I wish I was JK or owned the Harry Potter franchise I don't I am merely a humble fan who like to write lol.**_

_**Harry Potter and the change in an Old Man**_

_**Chapter 1 - A boy lays dying. **_

_**As Harry lays awaiting death whats out there for him anymore.**_

Harry Potter lay on his bed trying not to let the air get to the gashes in his back. His uncle had really done a number on him this time, Harry had lost count how many times the belt and its buckle had hit him in the back ripping him that little bit more open every time it hit. He looked at the ceiling trying to ignore the pain surging through him trying not to make a noise knowing that if he did his uncle would be back.

Harry knew that uncle Vernon did not need a reason to beat him and at this moment he did not need a reason to make his body hurt anymore knowing that the gashes in his back and his broken bruised and battered body could not take anymore.

At that particular moment the wind decided to blow into his room hitting him square in the back making him scream out in agony.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT MAKING A NOISE….If the neighbours come knocking one more time I will give you a reason to be screaming boy" uncle Vernon screamed up the stairs. Harry heard the creak in the wooden floor panels before his uncle even reached the stairs and knew he was coming. Due to Harry not being able to see anything at the moment thanks to his uncle pouring acid and bleach into his eyes when Harry had screamed a little to loud for uncle Vernon's liking. One two three four, Harry began to count the stairs as uncle Vernon climbed them.

"Boy if you have bled all over that bed again I am going to wish you had never been born." Five six seven creak went the seventh stair that Harry had learned early on in his childhood to avoid. Eight nine ten. Harry could hear his uncle outside his bedroom door unlocking the many bolts and padlocks he had put on the door. Not that it was needed as Harry could not and had not been able to move his legs for about two weeks, since his uncle has been lovely enough as to chuck him down the stairs.

His uncle got the door open and Harry could hear his heavy breathing in the doorway.

"What have I told you about making a noise boy" uncle Vernon sneered at Harry.

"Well Vernon when you have several severe gashes in you back and they have not been see to at all it hurts but you would not know that being as dumb as you are" Harry retorted

"Why you little shit" Vernon went storming over to the bed grabbed Harry and threw him across the room and he went crashing into the wall. Harry felt his back crack and wondered if uncle Vernon had finally succeeded in breaking his back.

"Is that all you got old man your loosing your touch" Harry said spitting blood out of his mouth as he went.

"Harry, Harry, Harry you know that there is no way you can stop me anymore no way in hell." Vernon said back and Harry knew this was true thanks to that pathetic and twisted man that he had trusted with his life.

"_Harry I am so sorry for you loss" Albus said. Harry was sat in the headmaster's office waiting to see what more could go wrong with his life and what loved one he would loose next. Harry not half hour before had had to watch his godfather fall through the veil in the department of mysteries being killed by his own cousin bellatrix lestrange._

"_Thank you headmaster but please you can't make me go back to my aunts house I need to be where the order is so I can help" Harry begged. _

"_I am sorry Harry but I can not let you do that you must go back to your aunts for the blood protection to work and protect you for another year" Albus replied. _

"_Headmaster please you can't seriously send me back I need to be with the order so I can help you in your search for voldermort and you'll need me if anything happens." Harry continued to beg but to no avail. _

"_Harry you have to go back to your aunts house and for your own protection I am going to have to bind your magic. My reason for this is because if you can no do magic then it can not be traced meaning voldermort will not be able to find you. He will not be able to trace any magic back the area with it being prominently muggle it has to be done" he said. Harry who had given up completely by this point just decided to go with what Albus wanted._

_Harry heard Albus mutter some choice spell words and then felt as if he was being squeezed from the inside out and then knew his magic was gone until he next saw the headmaster. He just hoped ad prayed that the Dursley's did not hear that he had had his magic bound. _

But that was a whole month ago and the Dursley's did find out. When he was trying to send a letter to his best friend Hermione warning her, what Dumbledore had done and what he is capable off his uncle had come into the room saw he was trying to send it and stole the letter. Read it and then started beating Harry over and over again knowing that he was unable to protect himself or use his magic to stop it.

Vernon grabbed Harry again and started kicking him in the gut/stomach and punching him in his face. Harry knew this was it and this time he would not get help from his aunt petunia, this time they would leave him to rot and just die away without a thought about his life, welfare or what is right and wrong in the world they live in.

Vernon threw Harry again but this time Harry on his bed. He knew that if he did not die from his injuries this time Vernon would make sure he did next time.

Harry lay there staring at the ceiling gritting his teeth trying not to scream but failing. This pain was a lot greater then the last lot and Harry knew straight away that the damage had been done and he was going to die.

Miles away in large cream and brown bedroom a brown bushy haired woman lays sleeping in her bed. Not knowing what is going on in one blood stained urine smelling bedroom in little whinging. Her dreams were very disturbing though that involved a certain green eyed wizard. Although Hermione may have no idea what is happening to Harry consciously, subconsciously she is watching it all watching the poor boy as he lay dieing in his bed.

Hermione woke with a start not knowing if the nightmare she had just had was real or was in fact real and she had just watched her best friend get beaten over and over by his so called uncle. She got out off bed and ran into her parent's room.

"Dad mom wake up please wake up we've got to go" she shouted as she entered the room.

Her father rolled over and groggily sat up.

"Hermione dear what's the matter did you have a nightmare?" he questioned.

"Yes hunny what's the matter? Want me to come and get a cup of coco with you and we can talk about it?" Her mum asked.

"No we've got to go now we've got to get Harry he's in trouble his uncle beat him and he did not defend himself mom I think they've killed him we've got to go now." Hermione had started crying at this point and could not say anymore for the visions that she had running through her mind.

"Hermione your not making any sense surely it can wait until morning and we'll talk about it at breakfast just go back to sleep" her dad said turning back over to go back to sleep.

"Dad no you cant go back to sleep please we have to help Harry his uncle has beat him and I think he's dying dad please if you don't help me I will apparate". Hermione who had already told her parents about learning how to apparate what it is how to do it and wanting to try it as soon as she got back to Hogwarts knew that this would get her parents out of bed. Mainly because she had also told her parents how it was highly illegal to apparate without a licence and her parents being law abiding citizens finally gave in.

"Ok Hermione I am up go downstairs and wait for us to come down and I want a full explanation please" her dad told her. So Hermione made her way back to her room put on her travel cloak and headed downstairs to wait for her parents. She spent the next ten minutes explaining what she had seen and trying to convince them that it was real or at least felt so real.

"Hermione if I travel all that way and Harry is fine then well it will prove to me just how good a friend you are and we will sit Harry down and talk to him about everything if it infact does turn out that the boy has been beaten as badly as you say then we will take him straigh into the hospital and use our names to get him into the private sector of the hospital how does that sound hunny" her dad asked her.

"that sounds great thanks dad i love you" Hermione said hugging her father. They all clambered into Mr Granger's Range Rover and started on their way to Number 4 Private Drive. After a mere 5 minutes Hermione fell into a deep slumber wishing not to dream about Harry again.

Harry was still lying on his bed fighting unconsciousness. He held in his hand the ring that Griphook the head goblin at Gringotts bank had given him know that this was the last connection to the family he once had.

Harry had acquired the ring on his last visit to Diagon alley with Hermione after they decided to ditch the "guard" which consisted of Arthur Weasley his other best friend's dad. Tonks, one of his late dads best friend's girlfriend and Shaklebolt the head auror at The Ministry of Magic. While the twins were creating mischief for them as a distraction, Harry and Hermione decided to go off to Gringotts and search through Harry's Vault to get his money. they had wanted to go by themselves seeing as they thought themselves old enough and not as stupid as the others seem to think they were.

They had gone into Harry's vault and notices a pedistall that was not their the previous year. Upon the pedistall was the Potter Family Ring. Harry had placed it onto his finger straight away and felt it resize to fit his finger. He instantly felt a rush of power but did not tell Hermione knowing that she would probably want to go and ask Professor Dumbledore about it. They finished gathering their things and was back with the guard before they had even realised that they had dissapeared, the twins had done a good job keeping them occupied with their latest invention of puking pasties and canary creams.

Harry tried with all his might to stop the screaming knowing that his uncle would be up to finish him off. At that point it was when he first heard the voice in his head telling him he could not die, he dould not leave Ron or the Weasleys, Hogwarts and most importantly Hermione he knew he could not leave her not now he finally knew how he felt about her. But his tries were to no avail as he finally fell unconsious.

Hermione woke with a start and noticed that they were just entering Little Whinging in surrey. She pleaded that Harrry would be ok. They turned into Private Drive and saw Number 4 straight ahead of them, Mr Granger drove straight up the driveway and immediatly got out of the car.

"Hermione give me your wand i am going to try something and pray that it will work" Mr Granger asked Hermione. She handed her wand over and herself hoped her dad would be able to save Harry or at least get to him. She got out of the car and followed her father up the path towards the door of Numeber 4. Her dad knocked on the door and waited with baited breath for an answer. Mrs Dursley answered the door peering around the frame with her abnormally long neck.

"Y Y es can i h h help you." She stuttered. Hoping that the freak had finally shut up screaming. she did not want the neighbours to start asking questions.

"We are here to collect Harry Potter may we see him please?" Mr Granger asked. Hermione noticing her father trying to be polite with the bony women.

"N No you cant h hes not here he left" and with that she slammed the door in their faces. Mr Granger turned to look at his daughter.

"Well you heard her Mione she said he's not here where could he be?" He asked looking around and finally up, noticing the bars that were attached to the window that was Harry's room.

"Dad he's here i no her is i can feel him feel his pain we have to get inside please" Hermione begged looking directly into her fathers eyes with her pleading ones.

"Ok pumpkin hang on we will get in their i promise" Mr Granger said softly to Hermione.

This time when he knocked they were not four polite knocks they were thumping dmeanding knocks. This time it was the obease fat necked purple faced man that was Vernon Dursley.

"How dare you" He Bellowed "Now see here what do you think you are doing i will call the police leave my proterty immediatly" He threatened. However this did not frighten Mr Granger who had seen more angry children working at his dental surgery then this pathetic fat mess, merely looked at Vernon and slowly raised Hermiones wand placed it against Vernon's temple.

"I dont know what you have done to the boy Mr Dursley but i suggest you let me in otherwise the tail that your son once occupied will look like a million pound face lift to what i am about to do if you do not move out my way" Mr Granger said in a deadly tone. Vernon started spluttering to himself trying to form a coherent sentance but failing misreably just keeled over in a dead faint. Hearing the noise MRs Dursley came running into the hall and screamed when she saw her husbands body laying umoving on the floor.

"What have you done to him i'll kill you i will" She shouted at both Hermione and her dad.

"Theirs nothing wrong with him you foul women apart from being a absolutly horrid man who cant seem to control his bowels when scarred oh yer and he faints alot good luck cleaning that up" And with the Hermione and her dad merely stepped over the fat man laying on the floor and made their way up the stairs. As soon as they reached the landing they could smell the horrid smell of flowers and other airfreshners that were being used in an attempt to cover up a far worse smell. Hermione looked left and saw two doors after opening and closing them she realised that they were not Harry's room.

"Hermione" Her dad chocked out. Hermione turned around fast and saw what her dad was looking at. She saw a door right at the end of the hallway which had multiple locks attached to it and a cat flap in the bottom. With dead and anger in the pit off her stomach she walked towards the door. Realising she did not have any of the keys that were used to open the door she reached out and grabbed her wand out of her fathers hand. Without caring what the consequences would be she muttered "Alohomora" and the door sprang open. The odour that hit Hermione was so foul that she immediatly vomitted up that nights dinner before she had even walked into the room. Her father followed suit but was able to hold onto his stomach and not vomit. When the naseur had finally passed Hermione got up and looked around the room. She saw broken toys as old as her dad in the room, she saw the blood that was spattered around the room, she saw the excrement and bile that was all over the floor and reaslised what had made her vomit. And finally she saw Harry who was laying limpless on his bed taking short and sharp breaths and wincing at every raise of his chest. Hermione let out a chocked sob and raced to Harry's body.

"Dad do something quick please do something i told you he's dying please do help him" Hermione manadged to cry out while still lookig at Harry.

"Ok Hermione i need to move him but i dont want hurt him even more can you do something that will stop that" Her dad who was trying to keep his cool and not vomit said to his daughter.

"Yer i will petrify him so he cant move 'Petrificus Totalus" She said wand raised. Once Harry was in binded her father as gently as he could lifted Harry up and walked out the room. Hermione looked around the room and noticed Hedwigs cage but no Hedwig.

"Hedwig" Hermione said softly and heard a huffle of feathers and a small hoot. Hermione looked across the room and her eyes fell apon the broken wardrobe. she ran across the room jumping over broken toy bits and pulled the doors open seeing a very thin very disgruntled Hedwig. Hermione picked her up and checked her over, apart from having a feathers out of place and being very thin she looked ok.

"Hey girl we are taking Harry to the hospital but if you can make it to the Weasley's go their and rest you should know when he's out the hospital" Hermione said softly to the owl. she walked over the window and watched Hedwig sore into the night. She then made her way downstairs seeing that her dad had put Harry into the car where her mother was waiting. she then walked over to Vernon where he was just recovering from the faint. She petrified Vernon then Petunia and finally Dudley. But while walking past she gave a swift kick to the nether regions of Vernon making quite sure he would never be able to use his never regions ever again. As she ran back to the car she could see the ghostly pale young boy that was her best friend in the back of her car and wonder hoped and prayed they made it to the hospital in time to save him.

_**Well guys i really do hope you liked it, will get the next chapter up asap. please R+R love you guys xxxxxxxx**_

_**I must give appreciation to a story called for love and honour - **__**Lanindur Du'Undarian**_ which was abandoned in 2006, i read it and it gave me loads of ideas. i have not copied the story directly just taken 2 ideas beating beating dursley and bound magic, yet i feel that the dursleys beating harry is apart of any story that i will write. but other then that i just used it to base my story on. i have always been a big fan of HHR and hate what JK has done with RH but as she is a brilliant authour who am i to complain.


End file.
